A Mad Story
by OliveMadness
Summary: A very perverted Shiro wanders from his time (Ancient Greece) to our modern times (nowadays Spain ) only to become Dyonisus' disciple . That's how he's going to meet Ichigo, a guy that makes even the straightest of the guys drool over him, and that's how a mad love story is going to begin (do expect a lot of hot sex).
1. Prologue

**A Mad Story**

**Prologue: The Mad God's Follower**

_**Konichiwa, minna-san! So this is a new story... and I'm pretty excited because this one might actually turn out to be ok ^^ And, obvioulsy, it's a HichiIchi XD So the main idea for this story actually popped into my mind during my religion classes... The teacher kept rambling around about something about heretics and I just made the connection between heretics and orgies and ended up thinking that it would be really cool if a very perverted Shiro from Ancient Greece somehow ended up in our modern society -.-' So... here it is! My new story XD Hope you guys like it and also please (pretty please) tell me immediately if something is off about the story or mostly about my writing style (because I know I kind of suck, but oh well...). Ok, so I also have another story(you may know it), but I think it will take some time until I write another chapter for it... I kind of not have any new ideas for it and I'm trying to figure out what happens next... (I'm such a failure...). Well then, enjoy and see you next time! ^^**_

The moon's slumber was interrupted by the mad pace of hooves that resounded through the calm night. The ebony horse continued its mad flight, going faster and faster, piercing the heavy fog with its scarlet eyes. The wind howling behind it and the sound of waves furiously rushing into the cliffs nearby made the stallion neigh in fear, but its odd owner just proceeded to prod it into the ribs to make it go faster. The run continued until the man's golden cat-like eyes saw a huge temple on one of the cliffs before him. The male, named Shirosaki, stopped his horse and approached the marble stairs before him with a bottle of wine in his hand, smirking satysfied. He sat down, facing the furious waves, enjoying the feeling the chilly breeze gave him as it caressed its warm face after that torid day and uncorked the bottle. He took a big sip directly from the it, then gazed at the unleashed mass of salty water before him. The pitch black stallion came near him and began to stroke him with its velvety muzzle. The silver haired man let out a low chuckle, petting his horse's head absently as his thoughts wandered in depths known only by him.

In his mind fragments of what had happened that day swirled in a frantic way. The reason for the mess inside his head was simple: he had been drunk all day long and only now did he become sober. Well, not much of a surprise since this was actually how he spent most of his time, drinking wine to celebrate the mad god, Dionysus. Of course, he wasn't the only one, he and hundreds of other young people all over Greece spend their time indulging in alcohol, having orgies every single day. Obviously, there were people who did not agree with their way of living, but oh well, who gave a fuck about them? Surely not him. He despised society. Society had not done anything when his innocent parents were blamed for someone else's murder, letting them die, society had not given a fuck when the orphan Shirosaki did not have one loaf of bread to eat... for all they cared he could have died... but he didn't. Not thanks to society, that was scared of his appearence and said he was a demon, but thanks to a kind-hearted old man, who was an outcast, but he was the only one who had the heart to take care of a starving, dying child, no matter how peculiar he looked. This man had been his father more than any other person that had ever claimed to want to help him. Those were just well said lies. His father never judged him for his odd appeareance and gave him the love he needed. Unfortunately, this man had died within a couple of years, leaving the fifteen years old Shiro behind. He did not know what to do with his life anymore... until he had found out about these orgies... and since that day he had continued celebrating the mad god, indulging in the pleasure life had to give. It was easier this way, both for him and for society. This way he stayed out of people's way and people stayed out of his business. A thought that seemed to amuse him crossed his mind: how would it be if society knew he had slept not only with a generation worth of young, beautiful women, but men too during these orgies? And that he **loved** it. They would definitely freak out! Now that would be a sight, seeing those narrow-minded people trying to comprehend such an atrocity! Well, it wasn't like he gave a rat's ass on their opinions... His life was perfect, he said what he wanted, did what he wanted and, more importantly, slept with who he wanted! And it wasn't like society could do anything about that!

Shirosaki looked at his almost empty bottle of wine and sighed. 'Here goes another one! Well,cheers to Dionysus, the god of both madness and ecstasy!' he said in a low tone gazing at the moon's pale reflexion on the sea's foam. He closed his eyes as he drank the remaining nectarerous, red liquid inside the bottle and then smashed it on the ground. He stared fora moment at the dull pieces of glass, but when he looked back up his eyes met the ones of a incredibly beautiful, rather womanish man. He had grape leaves on his head, held a thyrsus in his hand and a leopard leather tunic barely covered his attractive body. Shiro felt his jaw drop as he stared at the man in front of him... surely he didn't have **that much** to drink!

'What is it, my child?' the male asked with a provocative smirk. 'Seeing something you like?' Shirosaki immediately snapped out of it and started grinning like a madman to cover up his slight embarassment. He had seen and been with many men, but no one had ever made him lose his cool like that, making him drool all over the place. Now this was something that he really did not want to miss... he didn't know who this gorgeous man was or what he wanted, all that he knew was that he wanted to rape him right here, right now.

'Well, well, whut do we have here? Ya lost, princess? Ya know, I'm not da best company fo' ya... I might do somethin' to ya dat ya might regret later.'

The male before him started laughing, making Shiro start wondering whether this was a dream or not. Well, if it really was a dream, then it was a pretty damn good one!

'Slow down, my dear follower... I'm not here for pleasure, although I have to say that you are one hell of a man!'. The man's words were followed by a fast wink, but Shirosaki did not have the time to decide whether he just imagined the gesture or not, because the male's expression changed. His face became serious and his greyish or blueish (Shiro really couldn't determine their colour) eyes seemed to pierce right through his heart. He got closer, making the silver haired man feel a little bit claustrophobic.

'Listen to me, child, and listen closely! Because I'm only going to say this once.' Shiro nodded as he looked dumbfolded at the man, who looked satysfied as he saw his expression.'So, as you may, or may not know ( although I doubt that), I am the god of the grapeharvest, winemaking and wine, of ritual madness and ecstasy, Dionysus. I've been watching you for some while now, Shirosaki Hichigo... and I thought that, as you are one of my best followers, I should show you my appreciacion towards you. So, my sinful child , I shall grant you a wish.'

As soon as the god said that, Hichigo felt his jaw drop once again. Wait, what?! What the hell did this man just say?! He thought about the stories he had heard over time about people who had been rewarded by the gods because of their loyalty. He knew he was one of the biggest sinners throughout all Greece, but he never even thought that he would be rewarded by a god... obviously, he did not taken into account the god of madness...Big mistake, apparently.

Dyonisus looked at him rather impatiently and shortly lost his temper.

'Look, I'm giving you a chance no other man has ever been given here! It may be sudden, but you've got to have something you desire! Maybe women... no, it can't be that...then maybe money... gold... anything!'

The pale man looked at him with plate sized eyes... Ok, that really was weird... He tried to focus on what the god was rambling about.

'No... not that either... how about a journey to the future... hmmm, maybe that's not it either..'

The mad god's words made the silver haired male shift his gaze on him. Maybe a journey to the future wouldn't be that bad... I mean what can go wrong? He got up from his place with a peculiar sparkle in his eyes, finally getting a hold of the god's attention. Without minding the other's perplexed look, he took the other's hand into his pale one and took a deep breath before carefully speaking:

'Ya said somethin' 'bout a journey to the future... I think I made my decision... Please, oh mighty Dyonisus, please send me into the future!'

The god's previously alarmed eyes softened and he got closer to his follower to whisper into his ear:

'Then if that's what you want, I shall send you far away into the future'

Dyonisus smirked seductively and placed his lips upon the other's pale ones, making the other feel dizzy, until suddenly his surroundings became just a haotic mixture of black and white patterns, swirling around him.


	2. Chapter I: One, Two, Three Go Crazy!

**Chapter I: One, Two, Three... Go Crazy!**

* * *

Sooo... I know I haven't been around for some time... since May, I think ^^' Gomenasai for that. Life's been a mean, nasty bitch. Well, doesn't matter now 'cuz i'm back in bussines guys XD And I have a lot of HichiIchi for you *evil laugh* Well, enough said... Enjoy da chappie ^^

* * *

An hysterical laughter was making its way out as Shiro looked around him. When he finally managed to stop the swirling from reappearing in front of his eyes and calmed the persisiting need of vomiting, he noticed his surroundings. He didn't know what he had expected to see, but it definetely was not this: he was standing near a broad cement pathway with huge, metal, roaring monsters that moved at incredible speed and some tall, glass made temples . A little voice in the back of his mind told him that these things were called streets, cars and flats, although he had never seen such things in his life. And that was not all. A large crowd of funny clothed men and women were casually walking past him, some minding their own bussines, some talking on the... _phone_ (as the voice informed him). Apparently he and the other people were standing on a concrete trail called _sidewalk_ (again, that irritating little voice). The way these people were walking in a chaotic way and their peculiar choice of clothing made Shirosaki's head spin a little bit. 'So this is da future, huh?' he thought. 'This is weird. Even fo' me.' Everything was just so confusing. What the heck was happening? Why were these people wearing those ridiculous clothes and why were they looking so damn serious? He felt like he needed a time out, so he adverted his sight from the funny crowd only to discover something even more disturbing. 'Holy Mother of Hercules! Da fuq am I wearing?' His own clothing was made out of a black tuxedo and shoes, a white shirt and a scarlet tie. _That_ was not cool! He didn't know who the heck did this to him, but he was going to find him and kill him. Well, he kind of knew who did this to him, but... How was he going to find that damn Dionysus?

A small pat on his shoulder brought him back to reality. 'Now what?!' Shirosaki's eyes locked with a pair of metallic grey ones and he knew right away who that was. Dionysus. He wore a black suite similar to Shiro's, matching his hair's colour, which was tied with a royal blue ribbon, leaving some curly locks of hair hanging on each side of his face. The broad smile on his sun kissed face was bringing out his shiny teeth.

'Wat're ya smirking fo', huh?' Shirosaki snapped. As much as he would have liked to rape this gorgeous bastard, he was still pissed off. Like hell.

The sadist god only rolled his eyes with a serene expression on his face.

'Oh, come on, Shirosaki! Aren't you glad to see me? Here I was thinking that you'll be happy to see me and that you'll be grateful to me that I made your wish come true ... Guess I was wrong.'

'Yeah, I could hardly wait fo' ya!' the albino mocked him. He felt like punching the bastard in his pretty little face, just to wipe the grin off his face, but first he wanted some answers. 'Soo... where am I anyway? And what, in the name of Zeus, is happening?'

Dionysus leaned closer to him, grinning frantically, his eyes having a wild spark in them.

'Oh, but, Shirosaki, if I told you, then what's the fun? No, no, no, not yet. First, there are two persons I'd like you to meet.'

Shirosaki stood there doubtfully staring at him. For the love of Zeus, this guy was unbelievable! Just what the hell was he planning to do with the albino? The mad god grinned once again as he grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the middle of the street, where they had been standing. They got into one of those enormous buildings and went up some stairs. They went down the hallway and went in a dark, cool room. When Shirosaki's eyes got used to the darkness of the room, he noticed two men staring at him. Both of them had bright, ginger, spiky hair, tanned complexions and chocolaty pools. They were obviously twins and they also wore suits identical to Shiro's and... they were very, very attractive. But this is where the similarrities ended. Their face's expressions greatly differed. The one on the left had a serene smile on his face, while the other one looked serious with his eyebrows knitted into a glare.

HOLY SHIT! It seemed like the Olympian god's have finally listened to his prayers and sent him in heaven. This was going to be really fun. Shirosaki looked back at the raven haired god, which seemed to know what was going on in his head. He shrugged as Dionysus cleared his throat in order to make everyone pay attention to him.

'Ok, everyone, so this is Shirosaki Hichigo. He's, erm, new around here, so what I need you to do is to show him around here. Kon-chan, Ichi-chan, I 'll leave him in your care. This being said... I shall now get back to my divine duty. Adios!'

Da fuq?! The men looked at Dionysus in disbelief as he practically ran out the door, with a wide grin plastered to his face. That bastard was trolling him... erm, them! He had to!

'Stop right there, you damn bastard!' Shirosaki yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased after the idiotic god. He was about to catch up to him, when.. Spoof! he disappeared in a thick fog. 'God damn it! That bastard ought to learn some good manners.' Shirosaki grumbled.

The strange group of men went back into the room and stood there for a while, examining one anther. Finally, the one named Kon, the albino guessed, broke the silence.

'Well, sorry about that! Dionysus's always been a pain in the ass. Fun is all he wants and when he gets bored of something, he just moves on to something new and leaves the hard work to us, his , umm, helpers. That's his nature. My name is Kurosaki Kon, by the way' he introduced himself. 'I guess from now on we'll spend some time together, so make sure to feel as home.'

Shirosaki smirked faintly. It can't be that bad if he has to stay with the these two hotties, right?

'Shirosaki Hichigo. Call me Shiro.' he said shaking hand with Kon. 'Please take good care of me.'

The other redhead was still cautious when he got closer to him.

'Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo.' he said without shaking his hands with the newby, as his brother did.

Hmm, Kon and Ichigo. Those two were going to be a lot of fun. Shirosaki felt a whole toothed grin spreading across his face.

'So, Kon and Ichigo, where can we find some fun?'


End file.
